Story
Sunken City was first uploaded to The Hiveworkshop on 24.05.2010. It had 3 playable heroes and was strictly a Dungeon Crawler. Back Story Sunken City is supposed to be a sequel to another Dungeon Crawler set in the Dungeon tileset. (The Underground Dome). The first Dungeon map was set for 2 Players. One of them controlled a Death Knight that was imprisonned at the beginning of the Dungeon. The other player who controlled a Shaman and a non-hero Grunt (known as Gar'thok) had to free the Death Knight and then proceed further through the Dungeon. After defeating all enemies within the Dungeon, the players took boats and left into the sea. Sunken City v.0.0. (OSC) This leads to the events of the Original Sunken City OSC. It is also known as Sunken City v.0.0. OSC was never uploaded anywhere. It had the same player model as its predecessor - 2 Players, Death Knight, Shaman and a Grunt non-hero unit. Sunken City v.0.1. The first "version" of Sunken City was already aiming for a release online. Due to the lack of Agility based hero in the map, a third player slot was added with another playable hero - Rogue. The Death Knight felt out of place and was replaced by a Tauren Warrior. This has led to the first three Sunken City heroes: The Shaman, Rogue and Warrior. The Grunt unit was removed at that time. Sunken City v.0.2. Sunken City v.0.2. is the first officialy released version of the map. It was uploaded on 25.05.2010 in Hiveworkshop. It lacked systems and any custom spells. At that time, there were few moderators in the site and it sometimes took months to approve a map. This can be considered as the main reason for the existance of this map, because spasorc had time to get the map into an "approvable" state. If Sunken City was to be uploaded later when moderator acitvity rose significantly, it would have been rejected and therefore cancelled. Map Development, Approval & Possible Cancellation In one week after its release the map has recieved 8 minor updates, leading into v.1.0. (0.1.0.). The map did not recieve anything but balance updates and spasorc did not know at the time that it is vital for the map to recieve major systems. That is when CWeener agreed to contribute for the map and modify its systems. After several major updates and improvements leading into v.1.4. (0.1.4.), CWeener has contacted a moderator and the map was approved in the month of June, less than 2 months after its release. spasorc had become highly dependant on CWeener for systems and triggers. He had minor knowledge over the editor, especially triggers. During the development of version 1.7. (0.1.7.), CWeener had disappeared without notice, but had left the map with a major bug. Not knowing how to fix it, spasorc was ready to give up on the map and call it a final version. Luckily after several days of stuggling to fix it, he discovered the problem and continued working on his own. Increasing Popularity & Founding of the Team At the month of December 2010, spasorc had already gained a lot of knowledge over the editor that allowed him to do basic triggered spells and events. The map was growing and recieved numerous comments with suggestions and bug reports that helped it develop. That is when people have started reporting disconnects at specific points of time. With his basic knowledge over the editor, spasorc could only create a thread in the site and ask for help. he recieved a response from Vunjo who agreed to find and fix the bug for him. After successfuly doing so, spasorc decided to create a Sunken City team with Vunjo being the first member with the position of Lead Coder. At one point a member known as defskull was on the team as Coder, but he quit the position not long after. Major Updates & Further Popularity Growth With a dedicated coder in the team, spasorc was able to make many updates and improvements. Over time his knowledge had further increased and he was fully capable to work on his own and required help from his teammate only for the more complicated systems. At that time systems like the DPS Leaderboard, Shop System and ESC Stat System were added. The map was recieving many positive responses and was most downloaded map of the month for the first time during some point in 2011. Team Growth & Moderator Rating Change On 11th July 2012, the map has recieved moderator rating of 5/5, which is second best according to the Hiveworkshop rating system. During November 2012, Vunjo's brother - Nadrian had joined the team. Nadrian is a programmer and had significant knowledge over the trigger editor. He worked on implementing a Threat System, but it failed due to restrictions caused by the World Editor. He continued to provide help with some systems, tests and ideas. Nadrian has also created artwork for the map such as signatures and map page images. Hosted Project & Final Team Growth On April 2013, Sunken City became a Hosted Project of Hiveworkshop. It has recieved its own forums for suggestions, ideas, bug reports and so on. It is the 19th offical Hosted Project. Soon after that the final addition to the team was made. Hadeis had joined the team with the position of Artist, replacing Nadrian who was unable to work as much due to lack of free time. Later he also took the position of Spell Coder. Present & Future Today Sunken City has solid position in Top 5 maps of Hiveworkshop. It has numerous complicated systems. Multiple bossfights, puzzles and hundreds of items. It recieves constant major updates every week and continues to grow.